


Sadly Perfect

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Episode: s09e15 Thinman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's take on the Winchesters relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadly Perfect

Harry could see it from a mile away. He could see the tension between Sam and Dean, and he had a hunch it wasn't the good kind of tension.

Harry, if he was really being honest with himself, didn't necessarily hate the Winchesters. He didn't _like_ them -like being a strong word- but he didn't despise them like his ex-best friend-who-shall-not- be-named-did. He could tolerate them, and he liked them enough to take pity on Dean when he looked at Sam with sad, guilt filled eyes.

When Harry had made the whole speech about empty rocking chairs and best friend betrayals, he could see the way Dean gazed at Sam with sadness in his eyes, and how Sam refused to look at Dean, and how neither of them could say a word. It was like Harry's little realization had described the brother's relationship perfectly. It was like what happened with the Ghostfacers, also happened with the Winchesters on a bigger scale, with more at stake.

He just wondered which brother fill the roll of him, and which brother filled the roll of Ed.


End file.
